Death Yami
Death is an extraordinary shinobi, Hailing from what was soon to be called Konohagakure. He has gained his reputation by taking the souls of other shinobi in battle, earning him the surname Yami. Over the years, his reputation has been changed, sometimes to Shinigami, and other times to "The Strongest Demon". Background and Death Along time ago, when war raged out through the shinobi world with the strongest tailed beast running around, death and his 3 siblings came from the area they refer to as "The Sacred Area." They were completely unknown until they once appeared, no one knew their true names, or where their roots lie, which was easy in the war-torn era. This area would, in many years, be one of the most powerful villages in the shinobi world, Konohagakure. These shinobi rode on horses into the heat of the cold blooded war. They were perceived as so strong in that era, they were called demons, death being called the strongest out of their small little group. They brought great pain amongst those who stood in their way, for unknown purposes. Some even said they were sent by a certain god or even the devil from heaven or hell. They ruled the battle all throughout their adolescent years, and growing into adults, Death got nothing but stronger. He engaged in several battles with the juubi itself, and lived to tell the tale. He was also known for having chakra with a deeper/darker level than the juubi itself (though nowhere near the amount of chakra the ten tailed beast has). Around this time is where he got called Yami (Darkness) itself, and this is who he was known by as his first and only name for a while, though later becoming his surname. After years and years causing havoc where ever he went along with his siblings, the man who would change the world, the Sage of the Six Paths arrived, and with his strength, took their fame instantly. Death, angry, persisted his brothers and sisters took him down, but they did not want to mess with the one who had acquired the power of the Juubi. Death temporarily abandoned his siblings, and went to challenge the man who was changing the world. After fighting a miserable fight for half of a day and not getting a single scratch on the man, he finally fell and admitted defeat in battle. The sage, however, was forgiving. He offered him and his siblings into his shinobi sect and beliefs. After listening to their answers, he appeared infront of the man again, and told him he would now support him in the world he wanted. Soon, death saw as the man consistently spoke over and over again, from country to country, and decided he didn't agree with what he was saying. He convinced his brothers and sister to turn against the man. After a terrible attempt of trying to kill him, they had encountered the mans wrath. However, he pitied the siblings, and used his creation of all things ability to give them names based on their fighting abilities. He melted death's skin and gave him a stronger scythe and made him the ability to control unorderly death situations, such as a person dying for the wrong reason. War, he let have the ability of super strength and major chakra, Famine got the ability to cure and cause just what his name states, and pestilence the ability to give diseases and break apart and diminish chakra He wanted them to help clean out the world he was about to create for the future, especially when he was gone, so made them ageless, and wanted them to eventually use this power to "cleanse out" the evils of the earth. They also indeed got their names from him too, and roamed earth forevermore. Appearance When he was mortal, he supported Short Black hair, smooth and slick. He was a tall young man, with tanned skin, other than the average pale skin of most shinobi. As he grew up as a mortal, he grew muscular quickly. He wore a robe though much shorter than his robe now, with a broad sword on his back, and two Windmill Shuriken. After becoming immortal age-wise, he grew much taller, inhuman level, and lost all of his former skin, only bones, with green glowing eyes. He now supports a very thick robe that looks like that of a God of Death, though he frequently wears armor with odd designs, protecting nearly every part of his body for combat when he engages in it. Personality Death has always been an arrogant person, even as a mortal. He abuses the fact that he is a strong shinobi, and often taunts those who he is battling, and stands very ahead of himself, thinking he is more important or better than people, even in the face of a man like the Sage. A testament to his arrogance is when he challenged the juubi alone, without any help, despite the damage it was doing to the world. He is often cruel to those who have commited sins, in which he is permitted to take their life, he takes it instantly. He rarely gives those who beg at his very feet second chances. The only ones he cares about in the world as stated by him, are his siblings, who he stood up for even as a delinquent in times of war as a mortal. Abilities Death is an immensely powerful shinobi. During the times of infinite war, he stood out as one of the top, and fought with the Juubi on several occasions. Just as an immortal, he had above excellent intelligence and power for any shinobi. First, he had great chakra, chakra that was so dark it was compared to that of the juubi. Next, he had great skills in basic ninja skills, such as the art of kenjutsu, which he excelled at. He has excellent stamina, able to survive attacks able to kill normal mortals and still continue fighting barely being slowed down. His bukijutsu is also at above average levels, to the point where he can use them in his advantage to blind someone, and combine them with his Wind Release Chakra. After becoming immortal age-wise, his skills have not dulled, but gotten better over the millenia. His strength is enough to support things over his own weight without much struggle, and his size helps this factor even more. He is very intelligent and crafty, using putting the opponent in tough situations, or thinking his way out of them. Unique Attacks Demonized: Death slams his scythe to the ground. Wind from the force emits, and pushes targets away from him at great speeds, often used for defending against head on attacks. Defection: Death pulls out his scythe, and cuts a hole into the 'Well being' of someone, moving the well being into the world between the human world and the next world. Without the 'Well Being' The person can suffer emotional problems that they weren't able to break conceal or keep in earlier, a form of torment.